


Tumblr Prompt

by Audio_Interference



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: "In the past Soundwave starred in a porno and keeps it hidden from the Decepticons. Eventually one of them, or a few, find out and decide to blackmail him. Stick interfacing. Would like the mech/group to be either the Coneheads, Constructicons or the Triple changers."http://rudeicusdudeicus.tumblr.com/post/171380856645/in-the-past-soundwave-starred-in-a-porno-and-keeps





	1. Chapter 1

It only concerned him in the beginning, before Cybertron had been lost, when there was a greater chance of being discovered. 

It had just been something he had done for money at the time. A job that was offered only several solar cycles before Ratbat had approached him, and not even the senator had known. Back then, his telepathy had been harder to control. Back then, he had seemed more naive, more vulnerable to being overwhelmed via psychic input. 

They had really needed the shanix.

He hardly remembered filming it, and it showed somewhat in his performance (at least what he could remember from seeing the film.) Several mechs had been involved and the plot was little more than a footnote, just a story of a reserved and inexperienced mech being completely undone by the overwhelming skill of several others. It was basically what had happened, Soundwave being incoherent around the midway point, nothing but unrestrained murmurings and mewls. 

At the time, it had been worth it to keep himself, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw fed. They had gone through great lengths afterwards to try and conceal or destroy any remaining evidence of the pornography, once Soundwave was becoming a key figure in the Decepticon movement. 

When they had left Cybertron, he assumed the holovid had been lost for good.

The smirk on Hook’s face told him he was wrong. 

His cassettes were all out in the field. The doctor had commed him to tell him he was needed for a debriefing concerning a possible structural weak point in Rumble’s arm that might lead to a snapped strut and torn wiring. When Scrapper slid the door shut behind him, it was obvious to Soundwave he had allowed himself to be lied to. 

He didn’t turn to acknowledge Longhual as he sidled up behind him, though his shoulder cannon hummed to life. The constructicon cleared his throat. “So… Scavenger dug something interesting up recently…”  
Hook smirked and walked closer. “Indeed. Something that-” 

“I know what you’ve found.” Soundwave interrupted him, secretly enjoying the offended look that disrupted the smug configuration of Hook’s face plates. Soundwave continued before he could recover. “Caution: Advised. There are six of you. Six histories full of mistakes and secrets…” He looked around at them then, enjoying the cringe of EM fields as his visor scanned over them. “Threats: Unnecessary. I cannot allow you additional energon. I cannot allow you preferential treatment. Attempt to coerce them from me and I shall destroy your ranks and reputations.” 

That got him some uncomfortable shifting. Scrapper walked around to face him, straightening. “Alright, Soundwave, alright. No need for threats. I think what we have could be pretty devastating to your reputation…” 

Soundwave’s mouth twitched down under his battle mask in response to the pun. Scrapper continued. “But if you want to give us a live reenactment, there’s no reason for us to hold onto a grainy film.” 

Soundwave stared at him. And then he sighed. “Agreed.”


	2. The Actual NSFW Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, here is your promised orgy scene
> 
> I got tired of writing it towards the end so sorry if it's sort of lame at the last bit!

Hands were on him almost as soon as he had agreed. Some of the constructicons were still hanging back, Scrapper and Hook for instance, but Mixmaster and Scavenger had evidently been thinking about this for a while. 

Soundwave repressed the urge to bat the latter’s servos from his chassis as the excitable mech put a determined but hesitant hand on the corner of his tape deck, watching the stoic officer for a reaction as he thumbed the sensitive seam. 

Soundwave reached back towards him, tracing Scavenger’s relatively delicate fuel lines nestled between his neck cables with the tip of a cold finger. Scavenger shivered, oblivious to the threat hidden in the gesture, and Scrapper was reminded that the mech they had blackmailed was not as he had once been in the video. He was no longer inexperienced and easy to distract. This was Soundwave. He was lethal when given a reason to dislike a person, so they’d have to be careful while-

Mixmaster had sidled around to the communication’s officer’s front and rapped a knuckle on the side of his battle mask. “Open up~!” 

Scrapper ex vented to himself and stepped closer, if only to pull some of the stoic officer’s attention away from his overzealous gestalt mates. So far, Soundwave had not reciprocated. Scrapper planned on changing that. He joined the two in front of Soundwave while Bonecrusher, Longhaul, and Hook hovered unsurely by Soundwave’s sides.

Placing a servo on his arm, he rubbed the glossy metal there lightly, drawing the dangerous cons attention away from where he had been discreetly moving his shoulder cannon to aim at Mixmaster’s face. 

Scavenger leaned closer to Soundwave, EM field rippling, and through the gestalt bond he pushed images of the pornography that had convinced them all this was a good idea in the first place, pulsing lust, desire, and excitement through it. His teammates responded almost immediately, convictions restored, arrays perking up in anticipation as they watched their leader. They could tell Scrapper had a plan. 

He traced his superior officer’s tape deck seam slowly, ignoring the feeling of Soundwave probably plotting his death as he cleared his vox. “So… I bet you suspect we have some ulterior motives. Well, just clear that from your mind, all we want is a good interface. Nothing else planned at all, so just relax.” He tried to sound as nonchalant and sincere as possible. That was the best way to make a fellow con think you’re lying.

Because he was touching his armor, Scrapper could feel the exasperated shift in Soundwave’s muted and cold EM. He suppressed his own glee when he felt the subtle, tingling feeling of Soundwave’s outlier abilities invading his own field, and he didn’t hesitate to spread the gestalt bond wide open. The lust of six constructicons poured directly into the telepath’s mind, hinted with Scrapper’s smug glee for having baited him with such an easy trick. Soundwave took half a step back, but Scrapper followed after him, practically shoving his EM field into Soundwave, swaddling the telepath. 

Hook was quick on the uptake and joined him, the others catching on and letting their servos roam over Soundwave even as they projected their own lust and anticipation onto him. 

Hook smirked as he sensed the communications officer’s internal temp tick up, getting bolder in his actions and letting his sensitive servo brush over his aft. It earned him a vice grip around his wrist and something resembling a glare cast over the powerful navy shoulders of their prize, but he only offered a smile as Longhaul took his place. He had no reservations about squeezing what Hook only briefly touched, already impatient to get started. “Don’t give me that look, you agreed to this.” He drawled, kneading surprisingly malleable plating in his servo. 

Even if Soundwave wanted to retort, Scavenger had his attention at the front. He had found his buttons and had pressed one down, much to Soundwave’s annoyance. 

Scrapper sent another suffocating wave of lust at the telepath and Soundwave shifted, off balance again, unconsciously pressing his aft back into Longhaul’s servos and spreading his legs as Bonecrusher began toying with his seams on the side. 

Six of them working together, they had Soundwave on his knees before he could shake off the dizzy spells of desire. Purple and green limbs were everywhere, touching everything, and his plating was starting to loosen for them to access more. Someone was grinding on him from behind, someone else was all but attached to his front, and it could only be Hook’s clever hands that were finding his most sensitive tactical sensors underneath his armor, stroking and rubbing, making him shift in a way that was uncomfortably close to a squirm.

Bonecrusher’s soft groan from behind him identified him as the individual grinding his array into Soundwave’s aft, and he heard the soft snk of a panel before he felt a massive, warm spike rubbing against his plating. Someone sent him a mental image of what they wanted to happen and his thighs felt like they spread on their own accord. He was embarrassingly wet and hot under his panel. 

He shifted again, attempting to be disgruntled despite the quivering aroused feeling all around and inside him, but his movement earned him a heavy pair of servos under his arms, holding onto his chassis as he was pulled bodily back. 

Bonecrusher had tugged him into his lap, his spike nestled against Soundwave’s panel. Scavenger had found his slagging buttons again and was apparently amusing himself with the little twitches in Soundwave’s pedes every time he pressed one. Scrapper was fondling his vents, dipping his fingers in suggestively, and when Soundwave turned his head to locate Longhaul and Mixmaster, Hook’s hands caught his face gently. 

 

Soundwave jolted slightly when the medic pushed firmly under his jaw and triggered the release mechanism for his mask. It slid back, and Soundwave’s lips parted in surprise, which made it easier for Hook to lean forward and kiss him. Soundwave’s vents stalled in surprise, but Hook didn’t relent, holding his jaw gently as he pressed him back against Bonecrusher, tilting his chin up and exploring Soundwave’s mouth. 

 

Mixmaster was tracing the inner seam of his thigh up to Soundwave’s array with a digit, stopping before he got there to lean down and run a tongue messily up Bonecrusher’s spike. He moaned as Mix took what he could in his mouth, hot and sloppy, letting his wet lips brush against Soundwave’s still closed panel as he bobbed his head over the spike trapped between the communications officer’s legs. 

They were pressing in from all sides, flooding his lines with a pleasure he hadn’t indulged in for a long time. Soundwave vented hard, starting to kiss Hook back, and felt himself slip into fuzzy, desire filled acceptance. Hook’s hand found his shoulder and pressed down, and his tapedeck popped open. 

Soundwave moved to close it automatically, but Hook caught his hand and broke off their kiss to duck down to the new prize, mouthing the magnetized seam that kept the door in place when it was closed. Hook led Soundwave’s hand to the side and Scavenger found it, taking it from him and sucking on his fingers lightly even as his free hand traced the seam of a pearly thigh. 

There was so much happening at once, so many thoughts, so much desire, Soundwave had lost some of his legendary control. He hadn’t realized his panel had slid back until he felt the very real slide of a thick spike through the wet lips of his valve, Bonecrusher only grazing his sensitive entrance. He shifted, letting out a soft, unsure noise as Hook licked at a docking port within his tape deck. It felt like he was being consumed, both by the heat and by the gestalt members surrounding him. 

Shifting Soundwave, who was relatively strutless, to rest over his spike, Bonecrusher prepared to push in. He let the head of his spike rest at the warm, clenching entrance as a panel withdrew under his chassis, allowing his bondmates to quickly plug into him to share the sensation. Slowly, he pressed into the tight valve. Delicious heat rippled up his abdomen, across his chest and shoulders as he felt his superior officer clench and relax around him, Soundwave’s back arching, soft and surprised noises escaping his vocalizer. 

He buried his face between Soundwave’s shoulder blades as he shifted on Bonecrusher’s lap, valve rippling without direction as he sank further onto him. The stretch hurt, but Soundwave was so deliciously full of that fat spike, he couldn’t do much else but gasp and shift his hips. His own transfluids stained his inner thighs as his addled calipers squeezed the hot length inside of him. 

Hook let his hands remain in Soundwave’s chassis, tweaking dock heads and fingering ports as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Mixmaster spread his legs to let Scavenger finger him, and rubbed eagerly at Soundwave’s pressurized spike as the communication’s officer began to work himself open on Bonecrusher’s length. They had all fallen into a rhythm, groping and tonguing and exploring one another and driving each other closer with the closed circuit of pleasure the gestalt bond allowed the constructicons. 

It had been a while for all of them, which might have accounted for the early finish. 

By the end of it, they were all laying in a panting pile on the floor, some more concerned with regaining their composure than others. Hook withdrew his cable from Bonecrusher’s port and rolled it up with a clinical little cough. Then he began trying to untangle a strutless Scavanger from between his legs. 

Longhaul had taken Mixmaster from behind at one point and had yet to pull out, the chemist starting to shift around uncomfortably over the softening length. They squabbled over the bond for a bit as Scrapper cleaned himself up. 

Soundwave had already risen to his feet and closed up. He did an excellent job of not wobbling, discreetly resetting a few of his internal systems to convince them to work at acceptable efficiency after the electrical influx of overload. Hook offered him a rag which he accepted. 

Mixmaster sniggered as he cleaned himself up. “We should do this more often, Sounders… As fun as watching that tape is, it doesn’t compare to the real deal.” 

Soundwave headed towards the door of the medbay, opening it with a remote command. “You may have trouble replaying it, Mixmaster.” He left then, letting the confusion seep into the constructicon’s post overload haze. 

“He didn’t-“ Scrapper started, checking his internal files. Sure enough, their jerk off material turned blackmail had been corrupted at some point during interface. He cursed. “That slagger.”


End file.
